


Blanket fort.

by Plisetskitty



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Soft bfs build a blanket fort, i had trouble writing riku bc ive neved written him before i hope hes not ooc, i projected my fear of thunderstorms onto tamaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: The power goes and and Riku suggests he, Tamaki, and Iori make a blanket fort.





	Blanket fort.

Thunder crashed outside, making Tamaki jump. He moved in closer to Riku on the couch and laid his head on Riku's shoulder.

"You okay?" Riku asked. He wrapped an arm around Tamaki and held him tightly.

Tamaki nodded. "I want my earphones." Thunder couldn't bother him when he had his earphones. He was just about to get up to go get them when there was a flash of lightning, and everything went dark.

"FUCK!"

Tamaki curled into Riku. Thunder and the dark. Fate was not smiling upon Yotsuba Tamaki tonight.

A light appeared moving towards them, and Tamaki's heart rate began to accelerate. _Please don't be a ghost, please don't be a ghost,_ he thought. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping it would go away.

"Tamaki? Riku?" A soft voice called out. Iori. He sounded tentative, still unused to calling his new boyfriends by their given names. "Are you still in here?"

"Iorin. Come here."

Iori moved the light so that it was shining directly onto Tamaki and Riku. He quickly pointed it down onto the floor, and made his way over to the couch. "Are you alright?"

"I don't like this."

"Ousaka-san already reported our outage. Apparently power is out in the whole area."

"Not helping, Iorin."

"How about we make a blanket fort? We'd have to clean up our mess when the power came back on, though." Riku suggested. That would probably help distract Tamaki from the storm. And who didn't love a good blanket fort?

"Riku, won't that-" Iori's concerns were cut off almost immediately.

"HELL YEAH!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Iori wanted to protest. Couldn't a blanket fort cause an attack for Riku? Weren't they too old to be building blanket forts?

"Iorin. You're making that face again."

"What face?!"

"The 'I'm overthinking everything' face. Can't you let loose for a little while? For me?" Tamaki pleaded, sticking out his lower lip in a mock pout.

Iori's face softened. Of course he wanted Tamaki to be happy, not thinking about the dark or the storm. But he couldn't put that in front of Riku's health...

"I'll be fine," Riku quietly reassured, as if he had read Iori's mind.

Iori still hesitated. How many times had Riku said that before, and been wrong? He was so often willing to risk his health for the benefits of others… But Iori finally conceded. "Let's do it."

"YES!" Tamaki jumped up.

"Ouch."

"Iorin?"

"You stepped on my foot."

"Sorry."

"I'll go get some blankets.” Iori volunteered.

“Why you?”

“I’m the least likely to injure myself or somebody else in the process.”

“...Fair.” Conceded Tamaki and Riku.

Before Iori left the room, he handed the flashlight over to Tamaki. “I don’t want to leave you in the dark. I’ll use my phone as a light.”

In the dim light, Tamaki was certain he saw a soft smile on Iori’s face.

Iori still had trouble being honest about how he felt and showing that he cared. Though he was slowly but surely improving, Tamaki and Riku still held these moments close to their hearts.

Thunder crashed outside, making Tamaki jump again.

Riku pulled Tamaki close again, planting a kiss on his temple.

“Rikkun, aren’t you scared of anything?” Tamaki asked.

“I’m afraid of a lot of things.”

“Like what?” Now probably wasn’t the time to go on about things like losing the people he loved or Idolish7 falling apart or, worst of all, death. So Riku chose to go with something much lighter. “I don’t like spiders.”

“You don’t like them or you’re afraid of them? Because I don’t like vegetables, but I’m not afraid of them.”

Riku giggled. “I’m scared of them. One time, when you weren’t home, there was a spider in my room right above my bed, and when I saw it I screamed and ran to go get literally anybody else to kill it for me.”

“Don’t kill them. They eat bugs.”

“They _are_ bugs.”

“Whatever.”

It wasn’t much longer before Iori came back with an armful of blankets, so tall he could barely see over the top of it. “It would be easier if we had bigger blankets, but we can work with this.” Iori said. He shined the flashlight around the room. “We’ll need a dining room chair, four pillows, and six hands."

Within moments, the three of them got to work, with Iori acting as foreman.

Ten minutes and four blankets later, the fort was complete.

"Iorin, where'd you get so good at blanket forts?"

"Niisan and I used to build them when we were younger. He's actually better at it, but I'd like to think I'm pretty good as well." Iori admitted, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Iorin, you're so cute." Tamaki said, making Iori blush even harder. "We gotta get in and try it out."

They crawled in one by one. It was a tight fit, but otherwise quite comfortable (thanks to Riku's idea of taking the couch cushions and placing them on the floor of the fort) and Tamaki took it as an excuse to pull his boyfriends as close to him as possible, planting a kiss on top of both of their heads.

They both giggled and Tamaki felt his heart flutter as he realized he was the one who'd made them do that.

Riku and Iori both curled as close into Tamaki's side as they could, resting their heads on Tamaki's shoulders.

They didn't get to do things like this nearly as much as they'd have liked, each having their own busy schedule (Tamaki's often being the busiest); often the most they could mange was spending time together in pairs. Though they certainly treasured all the precious time they were able to spend together, the rarity of the occasion made them treasure the time they had all together the most.

Even the normally boisterous Tamaki was content to stay here, holding his boyfriends close. Thoughts of the storm or the dark were long forgotten.

Iori closed his eyes and thought about how glad he was that Tamaki and Riku had reurned his love and accepted him as he was. He still struggled to convey his true feelings, but he showed his love as much as he could through his actions. His boyfriends understood, and they were willing to be patient and help him learn how to express his feelings. There were no others he'd rather be with.

Riku traced patterns on Tamaki's arm, completely content. He was so happy to have been able to fulfill his dreams, and to do it with the ones he loved. However, he fully believed that no matter what, he would have met Tamaki and Iori. Had they all gone to college, had they become office workers, no matter what their paths had been, he believed they would have met. As he fell asleep, he began to dream of other lives in which they had all ended up together.

Tamaki was the last to fall asleep. No words could ever express the pure love and joy he felt at this moment. Or at least no words he could ever put together. This was how he wanted to spend every night for the rest of his life: holding Riku and Iori just like this. He hoped it wasn't too much to ask.

The rest of the group came looking for Tamaki, Iori, and Riku when the lights were back on, but no one had the heart to disturb them. When they awoke, they would find that someone had draped an extra blanket over them, and someone had made sure the light was switched off. But that was of no importance to them as they slept on, each dreaming of the ones he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you want to come scream about tamaioriku (or i7 in general. im big re:vale oshi), my twitter is [ here ](https://twitter.com/transyuki) and I'm always down to do so.  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
